


Una mordida

by Mixool



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixool/pseuds/Mixool
Summary: Sasuke come tranquilo su manzana en la hora de almuerzo, pero aquello llama la curiosidad de Naruto. AU.





	Una mordida

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que vino a mi mente cuando me comía una manzana. Es cortito, pero quiero comenzar a subir pequeños drabbles/viñetas de los fandom a los cuales pertenezco.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si no fuera así, SNS sería canon.

Hay un mito que dice que uno puede descubrir como besa una persona por como come una manzana. Eso es algo que Naruto no entiende, no sabe si es por cómo se muerde, si abre mucho o no la boca, si usa lengua o si se termina succionando con los labios.  

_Una mordida._

Naruto lo observa masticar reiteradas veces para luego tragar, e inconsciente traga él también la saliva que tenía en su boca. Por algún motivo se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, y no precisamente por aquella fruta.

_Una mordida, y lame sus labios._

Ve como el otro cierra sus ojos al acercar sus labios a la fruta, como apoya su lengua en ella y luego unos dientes se entierran en la roja manzana. Abre los ojos a la vez que destroza y retira otro trozo de fruta. Y una gota se desliza por la comisura de los labios.

_Una mordida, y un suspiro ahogado._

El rubio siente sus pantalones más apretados y un calor se apodera de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encuentran, y el moreno lo mira extrañado. Naruto vuelve a tragar pesado.

_Una mordida, y un jadeo intencional._

Con los ojos de Sasuke fijos en los del rubio, el moreno vuelve a arrancar un trozo de manzana, esta vez haciendo un gemido suave y usando más lengua de lo necesario. Finalizando con una media sonrisa y una mordida suave en su propio labio, atrapando otra gota de jugo de fruta que iba a escapar.

“S-Sasuke”, el menor pronuncia aquel nombre con un suspiro, no llamándolo, sino que su mente lo atraiciona, y el otro logra entender el movimiento de sus labios. Necesita tener a su amigo junto a él. Su cara debe estar roja, lo sabe, pero no le importa perder la poca dignidad que le queda por tener a ese hombre a su lado, _“o encima”_ le dice su conciencia.

“¿Qué?” pronuncia el otro en respuesta con indiferencia alzando una de sus cejas y sonriendo ladino, y vuelve a su anterior acción.

_Otra mordida._

Si bien se encuentran en el mismo lugar: la cafetería de la preparatoria Konoha, hay un par de mesas que los separan, pero están uno frente al otro. Los amigos del Uzumaki sienten la tensión, Shikamaru rueda los ojos y Sakura e Ino enrojecen a ver a Sasuke hacer aquellas poco sutiles expresiones. Karin se une a expectación, pero chillando en silencio queriendo guardar esa imagen del moreno por siempre. Juugo y Suigetsu suspiran derrotados, no es primera vez que ven una escena como esa, pero todo acaba cuando Kiba, ya bastante exasperado, pone el grito en el cielo.

“¡POR DIOS… CONSIGAN UNA HABITACIÓN!” grita Kiba a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos, pero principalmente de los protagonistas. Toda la cafetería estalla en carcajadas y ahora sí que Naruto siente que rostro completamente rojo, más aún al ver la misma reacción en Sasuke. Ambos se paran y huyen, no solo por la vergüenza, sino también para tomar el consejo del joven Inuzuka. No sería una habitación, pero el laboratorio de ciencias que tenía acceso Uchiha, gracias a su profesor Orochimaru y su confianza, sería un buen reemplazo.

Naruto definitivamente le pediría a su madre comprar unas manzanas. Y comprobaría que tan cierto es aquel mito. Una vez ambos dentro de la sala vacía, Sasuke cierra la puerta tras de sí, y el resto... Es otra historia.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bien bienvenido. Disculpas por alguna falta de ortografía/redacción que se me haya pasado.


End file.
